


Shirt Stained of Bravery

by AbbeyTheWeeb



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Crying to Sleep, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Small fic, falling asleep, terrible parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyTheWeeb/pseuds/AbbeyTheWeeb
Summary: Henry Laurens has always troubled his son too much. Hamilton notices.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 33





	Shirt Stained of Bravery

I am in bed when I hear the door open. I was ready to fall asleep, but I tried to keep awake so I could see my dear Laurens. My wishes are granted, but his face is down. His looks focused on something that has been bothering him internally. He gulps, "G-good evening, Hamilton."

"Hello," is all I say, as I am too focused on what is the matter with Laurens. He takes his coat off and puts his nightwear on but doesn't crawl into bed with me. he studies a letter and I could see the frown on his face. He sighs like he is reading a demanding letter from his father. He starts to shake and then my heart starts to sink. "J, bad day?"

He does not answer but he does look back and his blue eyes look like they were about to burst into tears. He sniffles and I get up, putting up my arms for him to embrace in. He gets out of the chair quickly and scrambles to the bed like he depends his life on it. He feels good in my arms like I feel like he won't harm himself in any way, and I start to rock him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just my father," he hiccups and I start to feel wet, lonely tears patter on my chest. I gently lay him on the bed with me and he curls up. He wails quietly in my chest like its a safe haven and my heart breaks, how can a man like Henry Laurens put this much stress on his beautiful son. "I'm-" he cries and attempts to breathe, "I'm not living to his fucking expectations!"

I kiss his blonde hair and run my nails through it. My poor boy, he didn't need all the stress from his wicked father of his. "It's alright, I'm here," I coo, however I know it will never be for my poor dear Laurens until his father starts changing his ways. He starts to shake again and I praise him how much he means to me. "You live up to mine, his expectations are too high, dear..."

"Oh god..." he sobs again and wraps his arm around my waist for more comfort. His arm grips me like I was about to part him. Why would I ever do that to my poor John? "I'm so," he hitches his breath, "sorry that I'm getting your shirt wet..."

"It's alright, it'll dry out," I plant a kiss his blonde locks. I rock him and he starts to calm down. I sing to him, the songs that I sing are the ones his own mother sung for him when she was alive. I am not the most talented singer, but I do it because he means so much to me.

He hiccups and makes his last sob, which was quite as if his troubles were not bothering him that much anymore. He sniffles and looks up at me, his tear-stained face still perfect for my eyes. I kiss his cheeks and he takes a deep breath for the first time. "I'm sorry that I cried."

"It's good to let it all out," I put my palm to his cheek and rub his back with the other. "You are still strong. Crying does not make you weak, J, I want you to know that. No need to apologize You are fighting all of this. You are so strong by staying alive through all of this, my love." 

He smiles softy and I chuckle, delighted to see him happy. "There's my beautiful J."

"Thank you. I love you, Alexander."

I keep holding him as he keeps sniffling faintly, but he soon starts to fall into deep, comforting slumber. I blow the candle on the desk out and the moonlight from the window looks on to us. As soon as Laurens's chest goes up in down as if he finally starts to slumber, I stop singing lullabies to him. However, my hand goes through his golden hair. I love him and I wish to show him that he deserves to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
